hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sasha Urec
Biography Youth Sasha Urec is the middle child of the triplets birthed by Elle Urec-Renner. Growing up, she was very combatant and sarcastic. She was always resentful towards her siblings, as they had powers and she was, as she put it "Normal". During the Mirror War when she was in the Resistance's HQ, she was a bit of a lone wolf, and got used to taking care of herself. When her mother returned and her siblings willingly embraced Elle's overprotectiveness, Sasha instead rejected it, leading to a troubled relations with her family growing up. She studied Ninjitsu and Karate growing up, attaining highest possible rankings by her sixteenth birthday. She lacked a lot of interest in school, and skipped on more then one occasion. She also had a habit of attending parties in her teenage years, and got drunk for the first time at 15 and sleep with another student on the same night. Sasha was known to have smoked between the ages of fourteen and sixteen, stopping at sixteen. She also went on monthly hunting trips, much like her father did during his life. Sasha signed up for black ops and undercover operations when she was eighteen, surpassing all expectations and requirements. She was taught by Kira Sigurdson, who she described as the closest thing she had to a close older sibling. She spent many years in the service, which ended in 2274, when she moved in with and had two daughters with Aaron Stone. They lived together until 2298, when she left him due to him being in too deep with the Meth Empires. She was killed accidentally by her father during an attack by Ian Bauer. Personality and Traits Sasha is combative with many people, not normally caring who they are. She is also a bit withdrawn and doesn't trust people to easily. She has stated she doesn't want to get married, preferring the fast life. She is close to her godfather, Norman Renner, her mentor and friend, Kira Sigurdson, the members of Task Force Boondock, and admires the Ferran Clan heavily. She is a master of Ninjitsu and Karate, as she has no powers to defend herself with. She is a masterful archer, and was taught by Mark Renner. She likes to use an icepick in close combat for intimidation's sake. Relations Sen Renner Sen and Sasha had a troubled relationship, as they grew up in conflict with one another. While Sen was more powerful, Sasha proved herself repeatedly as the physically stronger of the two. While still loving him as a brother, Sasha resents his powers, feeling they make him cocky and overconfident. Throughout their youth, Sen always hounded Sasha for her activities and habits, something that just increased her negative feelings for him. After Anastasia's explosive reaction to a very heated fight, the two's relationship has begun to improve. Anastasia Renner Sasha feels that Anastasia was a bit of a coward growing up, but tried to protect her nonetheless through school. Sasha feels a light level of guilt over making her sister fear her, but pushes it aside most of the time. When Anastasia (Or "Ana", as Sasha refers to her) came out as confident and dangerous while wearing her armor, Sasha felt that she was going to end up as a spotlight whore, but expressed exasperated relief that she had "Grown up." Once the family's conflict resolved, Ana and Sasha began to hang out together more often. Sasha helped Ana talk to the guy she was attracted to at that point. They also have a habit of pranking one another. Elle Urec-Renner Sasha grew up at odds with her mother. Elle's protective and serious nature did nothing but infuriate Sasha, and was the cause of Sasha's antics throughout her teenage years. When Sasha learned Elle was humiliated by her activities, all it did was enrage Sasha further, as she partly wanted Elle to be more of a parent then the telling off she got. Sasha had not disclosed what her feelings toward her mother are, and not even the most potent psychic or aura user can discern what she feels about Elle, up until Sasha blew up on her mother and brother, revealing that Elle made her feel caged and like a prisoner, and then asked Elle to kill her. Anastasia intervened in a way and indirectly ended the conflict. Sasha's relationship with her mother is complex, but improving. Norman Renner Sasha and Norm are very close, despite how Norm disapproves and has lectured her about her teenage antics. Norm is a little more understanding then Elle with Sasha, and was often the one she went to for advice about life. Holly Lund-Urec Sasha dislikes her grandmother, and maintains minimal contact with her. She thinks Holly acts like a Victorian, and needs to catch up with society. Currently, Holly is the only family member Sasha avoids. Aaron Stone Aaron and Sasha started seeing each other in 2271, and she moved in with him a few months later. They had two daughters, Serra Urec and Ava Stone, together. Sasha left Aaron in 2298 due to him being too involved in the Meth business. When he saw her die by the accidental hand of her father, he fatally wounded Sean in rage, as he was hoping to reconcile with her. Gallery 5895e942a0557b6680c39d1097ed129f.jpg|Sasha treating a wound. t.jpg|Sasha on a hunting trip on an island in the Pacific. New-Tomb-Raider-2012-lara-croft-character-design.jpg|Sasha in her room. TombRaider_50596_screen.jpg|Sasha exploring a cave. Tomb-Raider-05.jpg|Sasha escaping bandits. tumblr_m5znvpz0Lb1rni2eho1_1280.jpg|Sasha as a bandit prisoner. JB_Tomb_jpg_436x242_crop_upscale_q85.jpg|Sasha making camp. Images (1).jpg|Sasha on a hunting trip. Sasha2.jpg|Sasha with an Assault Rifle. Sasha3.jpg|Sasha fighting in a city.